Dark Hero Of Konoha
by Tepo
Summary: Sasuke ha sido vencido por Naruto antes de unirse a orochimaru. Ahora su sed de venganza ha desaparecido ¿Pero sera eso lo que ocupa la aldea? Sasuke tendra ahora que luchar en una Konoha al borde del caos, carente de ninjas y que lo ve como un traidor mientras que a la aldea llega Kushina Uzumaki, lider del templo Kamagure, a buscar a su hijo acompañada de 3 misteriosas ninjas
1. Prologo Shadow Of the Day

Este capitulo es solamente un prologo, un capitulo ya antes publicado en "Forsaken Crew Jinchuriki Escape" que sirve perfectamente para mostrar la situacion de Sasuke; si eres seguidor de JE no hay necesidad de leer este capitulo (es el capitulo 22) y puedes pasar directamente al siguiente.

A pesar de ser un capitulo de otro fic, todo lo demas es una historia totalmente nueva, razon por la cual NO HAY PROBLEMA en leer este fic si no haz leido el otro o no quieres hacerlo. Dark Hero of Konoha sigue su propia linea argumental, aunque es recomendable leer Jinchurike Escape para conocer todos los acontecimientos mencionados en este fic.

* * *

**Prologo- Shadow of the Day**

_18 de Febrero (amanecer)_

Sasuke cerró ambos cerrojos en la ventana de su casa; luego procedió a correr las persianas y alejarse. Tomó asiento en el piso de la sala y con la cabeza agachada permaneció en silencio perdiéndose en sus reflexiones. Había sido dado de alta el día de ayer, pero además de las visitas de Sakura, quien no mencionaba a Orochimaru, y la de Kakashi, nadie más lo había ido a visitar ¿Los podía culpar? De cierta forma él era el culpable del nuevo odio de la aldea ante Naruto, quien podía liberar el poder del Kyubi; y en cuanto a él, si bien no era odiado, si notaba un cierto desprecio de la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha. Era un desertor, aunque no hubiera logrado su objetivo y no hubiera sido marcado como ninja exiliado, aun así a los ojos de los habitantes era simplemente un desertor.

Además, no podía decir que era únicamente culpable de lo de Naruto. El equipo Asuma, según se había enterado por Sakura, tenían muchos conflictos porque Ino y Chouji temían a Naruto mientras que Shikamaru y Asuma lo defendían. Por otro lado, Neji había resultado muy herido en la batalla, y aunque podía hacer misiones, Tsunade le había prohibido hacer uso de sus mejores técnicas.

¿Y él que había conseguido? Nada en absoluto, nuevamente había sido vencido por la superioridad avasalladora de Naruto. Antes podía encontrar consuelo en el poder del Kyubi, pero cuando él había usado a su vez el poder no solo de su Sharingan, una habilidad única de clan de las cuales Naruto no tenía ninguna, también había usado el poder del sello maldito de Orochimaru… Y aun así había perdido por el poderoso y hábil Naruto; no solo se trataba de poder, pues el poder en si mismo solo es caos, Naruto también había demostrado ser mucho más hábil e inteligente que él. Y ahora estaba de vuelta en Konoha, donde no le quedaba nada que hacer y no se atrevía mirar a nadie; su equipo había ido en una misión conjunta con el equipo Kurenai. Eso en parte era un verdadero alivio, porque ya era difícil verle la cara a los demás habitantes de Konoha, pero en realidad sería terrible tener que enfrentar a Naruto: por un lado, lo había humillado, por otro lado, se había condenado por su culpa; por último, tendrían que trabajar juntos en nuevas misiones. Sasuke suspiro y pensó que daría cualquier cosa por no tener que verle la cara a Naruto de nueva cuenta…

-A veces las ilusiones no son tan sencillas- le había dicho Tsunade al darle el alta del hospital.

-A veces el adiós es el único camino- había contestado él.

Pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada; había perdido, había perdido una vez más. Ya era una larga cadena de derrotas y decepciones: nunca sería capaz de llevar a cabo su venganza, era un inútil que nunca podría llegar siquiera a hacerle el mas mínimo rasguño al terrible Itachi. Y ahora tampoco podía seguir una vida normal en Konoha, después de la actitud tan terrible que había tomado; después de casi haber ganado matado a Naruto. Todo el mundo sabía que el Chidori era una técnica mortal, y él lo había usado en repetidas ocasiones contra Naruto. Ahora no estaba seguro de que diablos hacer con su vida.

Empezaba a amanecer y el sol, aun a través de las cortinas cerradas, ilumino la oscura habitación llegando hasta Sasuke; las sombras se despejaron de su mundo oscuro, y Sasuke no pudo menos que girar la cabeza hacia la ventana. Permaneció largo rato mirando las cortinas iluminadas por el sol, perdido en esta acción sin pensar nada en absoluto; por un momento nada mas importo. Esa cálida luz le daba tranquilidad y lo hacía olvidar, al menos de momento, no solo sus errores sino también todos sus problemas; sus odios, sus miedos, todo se desvaneció durante esos momentos. Brevemente Sasuke fue consciente de esto, pero alejo rápidamente el pensamiento porque el reflexionarlo tanto lo alejaría de la paz que le brindaba en esos momentos la luz del sol, aun opacada por las cortinas. Entonces una sombra paso por la ventana y la consciencia volvía a Sasuke; poco después escucho alguien tocar la puerta.

-Sasuke…- susurró la voz de su Iruka, del otro lado de la puerta-. Supe que te dieron de alta… Desde hace dos días…

Sasuke alzo una ceja en silencio ¿Es que no había sido ayer? ¿Qué ganaría Iruka con mentirle? De alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, había perdido dos días sentado, sin hacer absolutamente nada ¿Acaso era eso cierto? Era curioso el hecho de que no sentía hambre ni sueño en absoluto ¿Había llegado a dormir o comer durante ese tiempo?

-Creo… creo que deberías estar entrenando; lo mejor después de salir del hospital es volver al entrenamiento- dijo Iruka con voz insegura-. Debes estar en forma para cuando tu equipo regrese…

No contestó nada, pero miro fijamente la puerta cerrada de su casa; no tenía ánimos de recibir regaños, pero le parecía que su voz reamente sonaba preocupada.

-Sasuke…- susurró Iruka detrás de la puerta-. Recuerda que… no estás solo…

Sasuke sonrió amargamente ante este último comentario; a su parecer era la más grande mentira que alguien le hubiera podido haber dicho jamás. La única persona que aun lo apreciaba era Sakura, y ella no se encontraba aquí; realmente deseaba volver a Sakura, la necesitaba. Seguramente Naruto lo odiaría después de todo lo que había pasado, y Kakashi siempre era demasiado indiferente. Y los demás, seguramente rondarían entre el repudio y la lástima.

Escucho los pasos de Iruka alejarse, pero del otro lado de la casa, vio una nueva sombra pasar por las ventanas. Esta sombra se detuvo en una ventana y arrojo algo a través de las celosías de la ventana; un paquete cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras que un pedazo de papel floto en el aire hasta aterrizar, de cabeza, frente a Sasuke. "Mejórate pronto" decía con letras grandes, firmado por Chouji. El paquete era una caja de galletas. Sasuke alzo la mirada pero la sombra de Chouji había desaparecido.

A lo largo de todo ese día, llegaron cartas y paquetes a su casa, y todos fueron dejados en la ventana de su casa; con un poco menos de hastió, reviso su casa a consciencia y comprobó que algunos obsequios en las ventanas llevaban ya considerable tiempo en ellas. Encontró un "Bienvenido" de Neji, en un simple sobre blanco y sin firma, pero en un papel tan caro que era característico de los Hyuga. Encontró un "Espero enfrentarte cuando estés sano, cuídate" de Rock, acompañado de unas flores ya algo secas. No con mucho ánimo las tomo y puso en un florero; consideraba que era un detalle demasiado afeminado, pero no podía dejarlas secarse en las ventanas. El equipo Gai estaba en una misión desde antes que el equipo Kurenai saliera a la suya.

También encontró un "Te hemos extrañado" de Ino, acompañado de mas flores y un paquete de dulces; y un extraño mensaje más largo, proveniente también de un Hyuga, seguramente de Hinata.

"Las cosas han sido difíciles para Naruto últimamente, pero nadie tiene la culpa; Naruto se alegra de que te haya podido traer de vuelta, en tu momento de confusión. En realidad no eres mala persona, y solo esperamos que esta vez tomes la decisión correcta; cuídate mucho, Sasuke-kun. Cuando estemos de vuelta, todo volverá a ser como era antes y tal vez mejor…"

Esta carta no vino acompañada de nada en absoluto, al igual que la carta de Neji; muchos llegaban a pensar que eso indicaba una tacañería por parte de los acaudalados Hyuga, pero Sasuke intuía que más bien se debía a que no eran muy hábiles tratado a las personas. Él mismo tampoco era muy hábil tratando a las personas. Era curioso: Sasuke sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto y las personas que mas esperaba que lo odiaran eran Iruka y Hinata. Y sin embargo parecía que no era así. Cuando termino de leer la carta de Hyuga, escucho que tocaban la puerta, más bien con pereza.

-Eh! Sasuke!- dijo la voz de Shikamaru al otro lado de la puerta.

El chico permaneció en silencio, pero camino con sigilo hacia la puerta y permaneció parado frente a ella sin hacer o pensar nada en absoluto.

-Estoy es muy problemático…- susurró Shikamaru, pero Sasuke alcanzó a escucharlo-. Eh! Sasuke, se que estas ahí. Acabamos de volver de una misión y nos dijeron que te dieron de alta. Pero nadie te ha visto desde entonces…

El chico agacho la mirada y miró fijamente la carta de Hinata.

-Sasuke, no sé qué diablos estas pensando, pero encerrarte auto compadeciéndote no es la solución ni a tus problemas ni a los de Naruto- dijo Shikamaru con voz neutra-. Porque a esta altura estoy seguro que sabrás de los problemas que ha tenido Naruto por haberte rescatado…

Con tristeza el chico cerró los ojos; estúpido Naruto, había sido su propia culpa. Si el muy imbécil no hubiera ido tras de él entonces ni él ni Sasuke serian rechazados por la aldea y ambos tendrían lo que querían: Naruto podría haberse quedado con Sakura y él con el poder de Orochimaru.

-Sasuke, no te diré que no eres responsable de los problemas de Naruto, porque de cierta forma, si lo eres- exclamó Shikamaru con cierto enojo-. Solo vine a decirte…

"¿Qué me pudra, que me largue de nuevo, que deje de ser un inútil para la aldea y empiece a hacer misiones?"

-Que nos alegramos de que estés de vuelta- continuó Shikamaru y Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado-. Todos tus amigos te extrañamos, y esperamos verte pronto…

Shikamaru se alejo, y Sasuke tembló inseguro de que hacer; cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió a la entrada. Shikamaru ya no estaba a la vista, había perdido su oportunidad; con tristeza, Sasuke volvió a mirar la carta de Hinata que sostenía en su mano ¿Era posible acaso recuperar a sus amigos realmente?

Ino llegó a la casa de Sasuke, con algo de inseguridad; en realidad no conocía del todo bien al chico, y contra su voluntad, debía admitir que sería mejor que Sakura estuviera en esos momentos ahí. Algo pasaba con Sasuke ¿Es que acaso aun conservaba esos oscuros deseos de poder? Bueno, algo que de primera mano podía ser posible es que tuviera mucho rencor contra Naruto, quien lo había superado una vez más. Pero Naruto tenía el terrible poder del Kyubi ¿Cómo es que sus padres no se lo habían dicho antes? Era increíble pensar que el poder más terrible del mundo estuviera atrapado en la persona más estúpida e irresponsable que conocía. Ahora realmente le temía a Naruto…

Suspirando, la chica alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y toco la puerta de Sasuke, con tranquilidad; esperó unos minutos, pero nada sucedió. No escucho pasos adentro tampoco, y volvió a tocar; esta vez, la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, revelando un interior muy oscuro. Parado frente a ella, oculto por las sombras y con la mirada baja, estaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- susurró Ino confundida; en realidad no había esperado que le abriera la puerta realmente, y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-Hola… Ino…- susurró Sasuke haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

La chica aceptó la invitación un poco temerosa y nerviosa; pero aun así, entro a la casa del chico.

-Yo… yo… como has estado?

-…- Sasuke no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la orilla de la recepción, donde se recargo contra la pared, cruzo los brazos y observo a la chica.

-Eh… te… te encuentras bien?

-…- Sasuke agacho la mirada en silencio.

-… Bueno… yo… creo que me iré…- dijo la chica nerviosa-. Lamento haberte molestado…

La chica se giro con la intención de irse, pero Sasuke la tomo de la mano con rapidez. Ella volteó a verlo interrogativa, y Sasuke con tristeza la soltó.

-Yo… soy un desgraciado…- susurró Sasuke-. Soy un inútil… un presumido…

Ahora fue Ino la que se quedo sin habla, escuchando atentamente al chico mientras permanecía de pie, insegura si irse o devolverse.

-¿Realmente ustedes me… siguen queriendo?- preguntó Sasuke con mirada sombría.

-Eres nuestro amigo, Sasuke- sonrió Ino.

-Arruine la vida de Naruto- replicó Sasuke con enojo- ¿Cómo pueden perdonarme después de eso?

-Yo…

-Y Sakura…- susurró Sasuke- ¿Por qué fue a verme todos los días aunque no le hablara, porque no visito ni una vez a Naruto?

-Sasuke…

-Yo no debería tener a nadie ni nada… por eso soy tan débil y Naruto tan fuerte…

Una fuerte bofetada tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke.

-¡Naruto no es fuerte por tener privaciones!- replico Ino con enojo.

El chico volteó a verla impresionado; la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos y lo miraba con furia, con una verdadera furia. Confundido, Sasuke retrocedió un paso inseguro de que hacer o decir.

-Naruto es fuerte porque tiene un ideal por el que pelear- replicó Ino enojada, limpiándose las lágrimas-. En cada pelea, Naruto pelea como si ya fuera el Hokage; su deseo es proteger a los habitantes de la aldea, y para lograrlo sabe que debe sobrevivir: si muere, no habrá quien proteja la aldea. En cambio tu, Sasuke, tu luchas para matar a alguien como si no tuvieras nada que perder. Bien, pues tal vez no tengas nada que perder, pero eso es lo que te hace débil: no te importa morir con tal de terminar tu venganza ¿Dónde está el compromiso con la pelea si quieres morir en ella? Si no tienes un mañana por el que luchar ninguna pelea tendrá futuro para ti.

-Yo…

-Me arrepiento… me arrepiento de haber pensado que Naruto era peligroso- dijo Ino sollozando-. Naruto es un chico noble y bueno; tu… tu solo eres un egoísta… el único peligroso eres tú, con tu odio que te consume a ti mismo y todo a tu alrededor…

Sasuke agacho la mirada con tristeza; era cierto, había gastado toda su vida en pelear con odio, con rencor… En una venganza, que al parecer, nunca conseguiría; no, el odio no era el camino al poder. No al menos en su caso.

-Yo… cada día soy más estúpido…- susurró Sasuke con la mirada sombría-. Lo siento Ino… lo siento… Naruto…

-No tienes idea de lo que es ver el dolor de los demás y olvidarte del tuyo- dijo sollozando Ino-. No sabes luchar por un ideal…

Ino se dio media vuelta, y salió corriendo; Sasuke fue tras ella, dispuesto a dar todo por no perder a otro de sus amigos. Al salir de la puerta de su casa, encontró a Ino petrificada con cara de espanto; y pocos segundos después, él quedo con la misma expresión. Cubierto de barro, sangre, y con las ropas terriblemente destrozadas, Gai caminaba entrando a la aldea, con una chica semidesnuda en brazos: era Tenten, quien al igual que él, tenía un aspecto terrible y la ropa muy destrozada. Gai sollozaba desconsoladamente mientras caminaba con un paso parsimonioso… o al menos eso parecía para los demás, pero Sasuke pudo notar que en realidad tenía la pierna fracturada, y luchando contra el dolor, su forma de caminar se había convertido en esa burla de avance.

-Vayan por la Hokage- ordenó uno de los guardias, mientras se acercaba titubeante a Gai- ¿Se encuentra bien, maestro?

-No… nunca más volveré a estar bien…- sollozó Gai, desplomándose de rodillas, abrazando con fuerza a la inconsciente Tenten-. No volveremos a estar bien… nunca…

-Gai!- exclamó con espanto Tsunade- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hokage!- contestó a gritos Gai, cargando a una inconsciente Tenten-. Todo ha salido mal, terriblemente mal… Los chicos… la misión…

Gai volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Tsunade llegaba corriendo hasta él; tomó de sus brazos a Tenten y procedió a separarse de los presentes para revisar a la chica. Asuma se acercó con firmeza y tomó a Gai de los hombros, mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Gai?- preguntó Asuma con espanto- ¿Dónde están tus chicos?

-Rock…- susurró Gai con lágrimas en los ojos-. Rock…

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Iruka asustado.

-La misión… habíamos terminado la misión- explicó Gai con la mirada perdida-. Vencimos a los mercenarios que cercaban la aldea del algodón; pero entonces… todo fue tan rápido…

-Gai, concéntrate- exigió Asuma con enojo.

-Yo… yo no entiendo como paso; fue Neji quien tomó la delantera. Empezó a correr sin decirnos nada; nos tomó tan desprevenidos que le perdimos la pista… Cuando llegamos, el ya llevaría unos cinco minutos peleando con un extraño sujeto. Vestía unas túnicas blancas con dibujos de olas.

-¿Dibujos de olas?- exclamó Iruka extrañado.

-El hombre… el hombre tenía el rinnegan- dijo Gai con un tono siniestro.

Al instante todos los presentes quedaron impactados ante tal comentario; Sasuke y los demás chicos, voltearon a verse entre sí, intercambiando miradas interrogativas para comprobar si alguno conocía de lo que hablaban. Solamente Shikamaru pareció realmente apesadumbrado por las palabras de Gai, pero él no les dedico una mirada a sus compañeros, sino que continuó observando atentamente al malherido Gai.

-¿Hablas del Dôjutsu?- inquirió Asuma.

-Si…

-Un poseedor del legendario Rinnegan- susurró Iruka impresionado-. Pensé que solo era un mito infantil…

-Neji estaba malherido cuando llegamos; yo enfrenté al sujeto y les ordene escapar…- dijo Gai con lágrimas en los ojos-. Pero no lo hicieron… quisieron ayudarme con la pelea, aunque estuve instándolos a regresar a Konoha lo antes posible. El sujeto siguió atacándonos; era muy hábil, y hacia uso de técnicas desconocidas para mí y los chicos. De pronto, creo una especie de… esfera… absorbió la tierra y todo alrededor, concentrándolo a su alrededor. Neji y Rock… murieron…

-No…- dijeron todos los presentes con un nudo en la garganta.

-No pude salvarlos…- dijo Gai cerrando los ojos con pesar-. Ellos estaban demasiado cerca de la esfera; su poder de absorción era demasiado terrible, seguramente destruyó sus huesos cuando entraron en contacto; tuve que huir con Tenten… solo nosotros dos sobrevivimos…

-Solo tú sobreviviste, Gai…- declaró Tsunade con lágrimas en los ojos-. Tenten ha muerto…

La escena nunca abandonaría la memoria de Sasuke a lo largo de toda su vida; el maestro Gai había enloquecido al escuchar las palabras de la Hokage, destruyendo con un poderoso golpe la puerta de entrada de la aldea. La lluvia de astillas había tomado desprevenidos a todos los presentes, causando terribles heridas en los más cercanos; Sasuke estaba seguro de que Gai había abierto cinco o más puertas en esa explosión de furia, pero nunca estaría seguro por la terrible rapidez del hombre. Tsunade, a su vez, también reacciono rápido; golpe contundentemente la nuca de Gai, impactándolo contra una casa cercana y destruyéndola en su totalidad. El maestro quedo inconsciente y con unos cuantos huesos mas fracturados a la cuenta…

Entonces unos tosidos a su espalda, y Tenten reaccionó milagrosamente; el estupor fue general, porque la Hokage nunca había declarado una muerte a la ligera. La propia Tsunade quedo impactada al ver a Tenten abrir los ojos y sollozar de dolor; con rapidez, la vieja Sanin se apresuro a regresar donde se encontraba la chica y revisarla nuevamente, con mayor empeño y cuidado que la primera vez. Aunque muchos de los presentes nunca lo supieron, no paso desapercibido para Sasuke el hecho de que, de hecho con la muy poca ropa que traía encima Tente, no se veían heridas a simple vista ¿Era la sangre perteneciente a sus compañeros y no a ella misma? Eso era algo de lo que Sasuke no podía estar seguro, puesto que él mismo no recordaba haber estudiado con atención el cuerpo de la chica anterior a su recuperación de la consciencia… debido más que nada a que la chica estaba prácticamente en ropa interior.

La muerte de Rock y Neji fue una terrible noticia, pero la falsa muerte de Tenten brindo cierto alivio y esperanza a los presentes; sobre todo para Sasuke, significo mucho el hecho de que Tenten no hubiera muerto realmente. Mirando ahora el atardecer, cierta paz invadía a Sasuke dándole nuevas fuerzas; miraba el atardecer desde el monumento de los Hokage…

-Parece que el sol se ha puesto por ti…- susurró una voz detrás del chico.

-Ino…- exclamó Sasuke sorprendido.

-La sombra del día- dijo Ino colocándose a su lado, mirando al horizonte- cubrirá el mundo en gris, pero el sol se pondrá por ti…

Ino sonrió mirando la aldea, también reflejando una serena tranquilidad en su rostro; Sasuke titubeo acerca de que hacer o que decir. Simplemente permaneció mirando a la chica, en silencio.

-El sol siempre se pondrá por ti- repitió Ino-. No puedes olvidarlo, Sasuke, siempre hay una nueva esperanza aun en los más oscuros momentos.

-No sé qué hacer aun…- declaró Sasuke con tristeza.

-Lo mismo que Tenten, Sasuke- dijo Ino con una sonrisa-: Vivir, solamente seguir vivo. Y si no tienes un motivo para vivir, es lo mismo que estar muerto…

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, Sasuke se acercó a Ino y la beso en los labios con ternura; la chica respondió, muy sorprendida cabe destacar, el beso de Sasuke. Los chicos se separaron a los pocos segundos, pero Sasuke permaneció abrazando a Ino, mirándola fijamente a los ojos; la chica, ruborizada, sonrió.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Supongo que mi forma de darte las gracias por darme un buen consejo…

-Esperó que no vayas a agradecerle de la misma forma a Shikamaru…

-Eh… bien, supongo que siempre puedo darle un apretón de manos- dijo sonriente Sasuke.

Ambos chicos rieron con tranquilidad, y voltearon a ver hacia la tranquila aldea de Konoha, con su puerta destrozada al frente.

-A veces empezar no es tan sencillo- dijo Ino abrazando a Sasuke-. Y puede ser que un final parezca lo mejor…

-Lo sé…

-Pero aunque las sombras cubran el mundo, el sol siempre se pondrá por ti- dijo Ino sonriendo-. Es lo que siempre me ha dicho mi padre, y nunca he dejado de creerlo.

-Lo sé…- asintió Sasuke sonriendo.

Puede que gran parte de la aldea lo odiara por ser un desertor, o puede que el asunto hubiera pasado desapercibido del todo; en realidad, no estaba seguro de que otras personas más aparte de los Jounin de la aldea y los ninjas que participaron en su búsqueda, supieran de la temporal deserción que casi había cometido. Pero ahora, por fin entendía que todo el tiempo había estado equivocado, y le debía una disculpa a Naruto; una disculpa que estaba más que dispuesto a dar tan pronto como fuera capaz de ver al chico.

No desperdiciaría mas su vida queriendo vengar a su clan o matar a su hermano, no desperdiciaría su vida en búsqueda de poder, y no desperdiciaría su vida siguiendo a escoria como Orochimaru. No, tenia mejores personas de las que aprender demasiado: Naruto, principalmente. Ino le había mostrado de manera muy clara como realmente eran realmente las cosas y que no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Y no se engañaría más. La verdad es que en realidad quería seguir vivo, no por su clan, su venganza o su ansia de poder, sino simple y llanamente por respetar el sacrificio que Naruto había hecho para salvarlo de las sombras. Nunca pelearía con Rock ni Neji, y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, pero también con ellos estaba muy agradecido.

Continuaría su vida como un ninja de la aldea de Konoha, y ansiaba enormemente el día en que el Hokage Naruto requiriera sus servicios en una importante misión que protegería su aldea, sus amigos, de un peligro inminente. Él también tenía un motivo por el que luchar: sus amigos.

-Y el sol se pondrá por ti…- dijo sonriente Sasuke, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ino, mirando con serenidad el atardecer.

**Fin Capitulo 22/Prologo**

* * *

****por favor no dejen de comentar, espero les guste esta nueva historia =)


	2. Capitulo 01 El Trio de Kamagure

****Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic, puntos a aclarar antes de que sigan leyendo:

-El personaje principal es Sasuke, pero sera un Sasuke OoC ¿Porque? Porque ha sido salvado por dos personas: Naruto e Ino. Naruto evito que fuera con orochimaru, Ino salvo su corazon. Si estan de acuerdo con esto disfrutaran de la historia =)  
-Este fic es paralelo a otra serie de Fics. NO ES OBLIGACION LEERLOS, pero es altamente recomendado para entender todos los detalles. Este fic contiene Spoiler de la aun no terminada y susodicha serie, la cual abarca los siguientes fics: "Jiraiya Team Assault", "Forsaken Crew Jinchuriki Escape" y "Avatar The catalyst", teniendo mas que nada spoiler de Forsaken Crew.

Por favor no dejen de comentar y disfruten el fic, hasta pronto!

* * *

**Capitulo 01- El Trio de Kamagure**

_21 de Febrero (Amanecer)_

-¿Qué es lo que ves?- preguntó Ino intrigada.

-Estoy esperando a que salgan…- respondió el chico con la mirada fija en la torre del Hokage.

-¿Quiénes?

-El trio de Kamagure- respondió el chico sin voltear a verla.

-¿Kamagure?- exclamó sorprendida la chica- ¿Es una aldea ninja?

-En realidad es un templo- respondió el chico sonriéndole a Ino-. Escuche hablar de él cuando era chico, pero nunca supe de que se trataba. Hace poco tiempo me entere que es una especie de lugar con entrenamiento Elite.

-¿Ósea que el trió este es un equipo Elite ninja?

-En teoría- asintió el chico-. En realidad el templo no solo entrena ninjas, sino toda clase de personas poderosas; dicen que existen personas que nacen con poderes que no pueden controlar y que terminan siendo un peligro. En ese templo los entrenan mejor que en ningún lugar…

-Suena interesante- admitió la chica- ¿Cómo te enteraste de ellos?

-¿Cómo no podría hacerlo?- replicó Sasuke con enfado-. Hasta que no regresen Kakashi y los otros no tengo nada que hacer…

-Jeje… eres lindo cuando te frustras- dijo Ino dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke volteó a verla entre sonrojado y molesto, pero simplemente decidió dejarlo pasar; en realidad ya no sentía tanta furia como antes, ya no sentía tanto orgullo. Era como si la derrota de Naruto hubiera destruido por completo su espíritu; bueno, no su espíritu del todo, sino su espíritu de venganza. Su ira incontrolable. Debía agradecérselo en Naruto cuando volviera.

"Si vuelve…"

El chico agachó la mirada apesadumbrado; estaba al tanto de los peligros de la misión de Naruto. Demonios, toda la aldea estaba consciente de ellos; el propio Jiraiya había ido en su rescate juntos con el equipo Elite mas poderoso que Konoha pudiera formar: Anko, Ebisu y Shizune, los 3 Jounin de nivel especial de la aldea. Lo malo era cuando comparabas personas tan diestras como Ebisu con novatos como Hinata y Sakura ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que alguna de esas dos chicas volviera? Para Sasuke eran muy pocas; quería confiar en Sakura mas que nada, quería confiar en su habilidad, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo; en su lugar rogaba porque Kakashi y Naruto no la dejasen morir… y que no murieran en el proceso.

-Estas preocupado- dijo Ino abrazándolo-. Pero todo saldrá bien, los chicos se han vuelto muy fuertes.

-Lo se- asintió Sasuke.

-Y todas esas tonterías son solo rumores y suposiciones- aclaró la chica-. No es muy probable que sea cierto.

-¿Y si son verdad y la Hokage no quiere admitirlos? Podría ser información confidencial…

-Si son verdad volverán como héroes- rió la chica-. Pero volverán.

Sasuke sonrió y miró con tranquilidad a Ino mientras le acariciaba una mejilla; la chica se sonrojo y se separo unos metros de él, pero después se sentó rápidamente a su lado y le dio otro beso en la mejilla. El chico tomo con su mano la de ella y sonrió tranquilamente al tiempo que suspiraba. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, muchísimo, todo gracias a Naruto.

Una sombra llamó su atención y pudo ver a una chica salir por la puerta delantera de la torre; en un principio le costo reconocerla con el pelo suelto y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, pero cuando tras de ella salió el maestro Gai, enseguida supo de quien se trataba.

-¡Tenten!- gritó el chico corriendo hacia ella-. Tenten… me alegro de verte.

La chica volteó a verlos sorprendida y después colocó firmemente su bastón en el suelo para poder esperarlos en una posición cómoda; esta visión dio un gran impacto en ambos chicos, pero trataron de disimularlo sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Tenten- saludó Sasuke llegando hasta la chica.

-Hola chicos- sonrió ella-. Me alegra verlos; en estos días hay tan pocos del grupo en la aldea…

-¿Cómo has estado, Ten?- preguntó Ino acercándose con calidez.

-Viva…- susurró la chica desviando la mirada-. Mas de lo que puedo decir de la mayoría de los ninjas últimamente…

El comentario fue increíblemente sombrío y amargo, como para poner nervioso a ambos chicos.

-Hola Sasuke, Ino- saludó Gai tratando de desviar el tema.

-Hola maestro- dijeron a la vez Ino y Sasuke.

-¿Entrenando duro?- preguntó Gai con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero su mirada estaba sin vida y su tono era sombrío.

-S-si…- contestó Ino.

-Me alegro…- asintió Gai-. Tenten, me voy adelantando. Hasta luego, chicos.

Gai apenas si volteo a verlos y comenzó a caminar con la misma mirada perdida; los chicos lo miraron irse sin decir nada.

-Esta mal- dijo Tente rompiendo el silencio-. No creo que nunca logre aceptarlo; tenia toda su confianza en Lee…

-Supongo que ninguno podrá aceptarlo- dijo Ino con tristeza-. Aun no puedo creer que hayan muerto.

-El maestro de Gai murió protegiéndolo- mencionó Tente viendo a lo lejos a su maestro-. Y el maestro de su maestro también murió de esta forma; siente que fracaso… No he podido quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-¿Y tu?- preguntó Sasuke con serenidad- ¿Ya no tienes esa idea?

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Ino horrorizada por las palabras del chico.

-No, ya no- suspiró la chica-. Es cierto que soy débil y que de haber sido más fuerte las cosas hubieran cambiado; pero también es cierto que si ellos no se pudieron salvar, yo no habría hecho la diferencia… No soy Naruto…

Sasuke observó a la chica en silenció; no la había visto desde que la trajera Gai, pero se le veía muy recuperada y sana, a pesar de las vendas y el bastón. Inclusive llevaba un bonito conjunto que, a ojos del Uchiha, demostraba una paz interior. Y entonces lo notó del todo.

-¿Y tu protector?- preguntó pensando en voz alta.

-Ya no lo necesito- sonrió Tenten con sinceridad.

-¿Qué, porque?- inquirió Ino confundida.

-He dejado de ser un ninja- rió Tenten.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ino espantada-. Yo… yo no sabia que tus heridas… Dios…

-No, no- replicó la chica con tranquilidad-. No es como la vez de Rock, estaré sana en unas semanas. He renunciado voluntariamente.

-Eso no tiene sentido- replicó Sasuke molesto-. No puedes perder una pelea y rendirte…

-No me estoy rindiendo- replico a su vez la chica indignada.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo Sasuke molesto-. Estas desperdiciando el sacrificio de Neiji al…

-¡Sasuke!

La bofetada corto la oración de Sasuke mientras Tenten dejaba correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas; dejó salir todo su dolor toda su frustración y los descargo contra el chico aprovechando su osadía. Se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, quien por preocupación la tomó en brazos mientras la chica le propinaba duros puñetazos en el rostro. El chico se tambaleó e Ino espantada intentó ayudarlos; al final los tres cayeron al suelo, quedando Tente sobre el chico rápidamente continuó con su ataque.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi, no sabes nada de lo que ocurrió!- gritó la chica llena de lagrimas golpeando al chico mientras este se cubría con sus brazos- ¡No sabes el horror de esa pelea! ¡La impotencia de luchar contra un Dios!

-¿Un Dios?- exclamó confundida Ino.

-Yo seria su esposa, iba a ser su esposa!- lloró Tenten dejando de golpear al chico para cubrirse el rostro, destrozada por el dolor-. Yo lo amaba… Neiji…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó confundido Sasuke.

-Neiji…- susurró entre lágrimas la chica-. Solo dos años… porque… porque fue así?

Sin decir más palabras la chica estallo en lagrimas y Sasuke solo atino a abrazarla; ella se aferro al chico sollozando mientras Ino la veía con preocupación. Tenten siguió llorando desconsolada, soltando su bastón y encajando sus uñas en la ropa del chico. Sasuke hizo un ademan de levantarse, pero Ino al instante le dio una tunda en la cabeza; el chico volteó a verla interrogativo y ella señalo a Tenten. El chico sonriendo asintió y continuó abrazando a Tenten mientras ella lloraba con amargura.

-Lo ultimo que Neiji me dijo fue "no quiero que mueras, no en una pelea"…- susurró Tenten cabizbaja.

-Entonces…- reflexiono Ino.

-Por eso dejare de ser ninja- explicó la chica sonriendo-. Nunca fui de las mejores, tampoco tenia un interés especial; ser ninja es divertido y toda una tradición, pero nunca lo vi como un sueño…

-¿Puede que mueras de todos modos?- replicó Sasuke-. En un ataque a la aldea o en un paseo.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Ino molesta.

-Puede…- admitió la chica-. Pero para mi, la mejor forma de honrar a Neiji es haciendo su ultima voluntad. La aldea no pierde mucho sin mi de todos modos, pero yo necesito… necesito vivir la vida plena que ni Rock ni Neiji podrán…

Sasuke asintió; viéndolo de esa forma le sonaba mucho más lógico y coherente. Aun así, pensaba que no era del todo la decisión correcta, pero si los motivos eran los correctos ¿Debía insistir en el tema? En realidad no era su decisión, así que debía dejar en paz a la chica.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico sonriendo-. No tengo derecho a juzgarte.

-Lo siento- dijo a su vez Tenten-. Ustedes no son culpables de esto…

-Sera una pena perderte- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Puedes visitarme cuando quieras- sonrió la chica-. Pondré un restaurante o algo así… no se, después de recuperarme debo ir pensando en ello. No creo que los Hyuga me sigan manteniendo y como ya no soy ninja…

-¿Los Hyuga?- repitió confundido el chico.

-Cállate- dijo Ino dándole un codazo a Sasuke-. Con gusto te visitaremos…

Ino sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Tenten mientras esta se preparaba para irse; se despidió de los chicos con la mirada y después simplemente continuó por el mismo camino que Gai había seguido.

-Bien, no entendí muchas cosas- exclamó Sasuke una vez que perdieron de vista a Tenten.

-Tenten era la prometida de Neiji- dijo la chica como respuesta.

-¡¿Prometida?!- dijo sorprendido el chico- ¡¿Desde cuando?!

-Hace dos años…- contestó la chica-. Tente era huérfana de padre, que murió de una enfermedad terminal. Su madre murió cuando era chica. Solo quedaban ella y su hermana mayor, pero hace seis años su hermana mayor murió defendiendo a Hiashi.

-¿El padre de Hinata?

-Exacto- asintió la chica-. Entonces en agradecimiento ofrecieron manutención a Tenten hasta que terminara la academia. Y una casa permanente donde vivir…

-No lo sabía…

-Hace dos años, al terminar la academia, Tenten quedo en el mismo equipo que Neiji- explicó la chica-. Fue ahí cuando Hiashi, como tutor, acordó el matrimonio de Tenten con el primogénito de su hermano.

-¿Decidiendo sobre la vida de Neiji y la de Tenten?- preguntó indignado el chico.

-Por algo es el líder del clan- respondió la chica con ligereza-. Al principio a ninguno de ellos les agrado la idea, pero al final Tenten se enamoro… creo que Neiji también, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo.

-Ya veo…

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio cuando la puerta de la torre del Hokage se volvió a abrir; de ella salió una mujer joven suspirando, mirando hacia el cielo e ignorando por completo a Sasuke e Ino. La mujer era de pelo rojo y largo, ojos azules y cuerpo delgado; era además realmente alta.

-Tsunade, me sacas de quicio- exclamó la mujer suspirando-. Mas te vale que mi hijo este bien… Nunca te lo perdonaría…

La mujer entonces volteó a ver momentáneamente a los chicos, poniendo especial atención en Sasuke y su ropa característica del clan Uchiha. Por unos segundos pareció interesada en decir algo, pero pronto ese interés murió. Detrás de ella tres chicas salieron también de la torre del Hokage.

-Vamos chicas- dijo la mujer viendo de reojo a Sasuke y dándose la vuelta.

La primera chica llamó mucho la atención de Sasuke, quien reconoció esa mirada inconfundible.

-Un Hyuga- exclamó sorprendido.

El trió se detuvo brevemente para voltear a ver al chico; todas parecían chicas mayores, entre los 16 y 20 años, aunque no podía darles una edad exacta. La primera chica, de pelo negro y ojos blancos se dio media vuelta y pareció a punto de decirle algo.

-Vámonos- ordenó la mujer mayor.

-Si…- asintió la chica Hyuga dándose la vuelta.

La segunda chica se cubrió con su chaqueta evitando dejar ver su rostro; por su parte una tercera chica lo seguía observando, durante unos segundos. Su pelo era blanco y sus ojos azules. Era tal vez la más chica de las presentes, pero aun así no podría tener menos de 16 años. Vestía un pantalón azul y una chaqueta del mismo tono, y lo que era visiblemente reconocible como un cinturón ninja de batalla. Sus manos permanecían escondidas en sus bolsillos.

Tampoco le dedicó mucho tiempo a los chicos antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a su grupo; pero en esa precisa vuelta Sasuke reconoció otro símbolo, al igual que Ino. Ese símbolo lo hizo perder el aliento por completo.

-¡¿Un Uchiha?!- exclamó sorprendida Ino.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!

9ay2 ra4y 5avz

-Entonces aquel chico es el último Uchiha que queda- preguntó la chica del pelo negro.

-Así es, así es- contestó la mujer mayor con ligereza.

-Bien, Netsubi, tu eres la otra ultima Uchiha- dijo la chica del chaleco sonriendo- ¿No estas interesada?

-También queda Itachi- replicó la chica con ligereza-. Y no estoy interesada en ese mocoso, Suki.

-Es una pena, una pena- dijo Suki con ligereza-. Entre mas sangre Uchiha, mas posible es desarrollar el Sharingan; el sharingan podría estar en vías de extinción.

-El poder de Suki es lo suficientemente fuerte para asegurar que cualquier descendiente de ella tenga el sharingan- replicó la chica Hyuga.

-Netsubi Uchiha, Suki Shinzo, Kagami Hyuga- llamó la mujer mayor a las chicas quienes al instante guardaron silencio-. Estamos aquí en una misión importante, no para buscar parejas…

-Lo siento, maestra Kushina- dijo Kagami apenada.

-¿Mision?- replicó Suki feroz-. Venimos a buscar a su hijo perdido, maestra…

-¡Es cierto que vengo a buscar a mi hijo!- admitió enojada Kushina-. Pero no es por lo único que venimos.

-¿Entonces?

-Hemos venido a Konoha, a robar el viejo pergamino de la aldea- dijo Kushina con seriedad-. El último secreto de su entrenamiento debe encontrarse ahí… y ahora creo que las tres son capaces de controlar su poder. Y aunque Netsubi aun esta lejos de lograrlo, esta es nuestra única oportunidad de que las cuatro logremos lo que hemos deseado desde hace años…

-Libertad- dijo Suki sonriendo.

-Mi familia- dijo Kushina agachando la mirada.

-Amor- sonrió sonrojada Kagami.

-Venganza- replicó Netsubi molesta.

Las otras tres chicas voltearon a verla con cara de enfado. Netsubi las miró sorprendida, antes de sonrojarse y agachar un poco la mirada.

-Y… y tal vez un novio…- dijo la chica sonrojada.

Todas las chicas rieron con ligereza; la caída de Konoha significaría el alzamiento de sus vidas. Después de todo, las cuatro odiaban aquella aldea, y todas tenían buenos motivos para hacerlo. Sobre todo Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto Uzumaki.

**Fin Capitulo 01**

**Corenote:**

Y aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto cuyo nombre definitivo será "Dark Hero Of Konoha" (DHK en futuros comentarios); este fic girara en torno a Sasuke y la vulnerabilidad de Konoha. Tras los eventos de JE, Konoha queda muy mal parada por las perdidas ocurridas en los eventos paralelos; asi mismo, tras la vuelta de lo que queda de nuestros héroes, el poder militar de Konoha se va a ver muy deteriorado, asi como eventos posteriores.

En un ambiente oscuro y desalentador, Sasuke se enfrenta a su pasado luchando por un futuro; no puede ser el héroe que la aldea quiere, pero es el héroe que la aldea necesita… Claro, solo si es capaz de dejar a un lado su egoísmo.

DHK abarcara todo lo concerniente a la aldea desde poco antes del termino de JE hasta la segunda entrega (Akatsuki Risk); aquí veremos de vuelta a varios personajes pero he de mencionar que esta se enfoca en Sasuke, de tal forma que los eventos del "Jiraiya Team Assault" se manejaran por separado (Ebisu, Shizune, Jiraiya y Anko), asi como los del "Forsaken Crew" (Naruto, Hinata, etc)…

Disfruten de la función y no dejen de comentar. Hasta pronto!


	3. Capitulo 02- El Pacto Secreto

**Capitulo 02- El Pacto Secreto**

-¿Quién diablos eran ellos?- preguntó molesto Sasuke.

-Bien, creo que olvidas tu posición aquí, Sasuke- contestó Tsunade mirándolo con serenidad mientras continuaba caminando-. El Hokage no tiene obligación de contestar esa pregunta…

-Hay un Uchiha entre ellos…- dijo Sasuke molesto-. Siempre pensé que mi hermano y yo éramos los últimos ¿Quién demonios es ella?

-Se que tal vez es una perdida de tiempo y no me creas- dijo con un suspiro la mujer-. Tampoco tengo la obligación de contestarte nada, pero te lo diré: no tengo idea… Estas cuatro personas que acaban de llegar a la aldea deberían estar muertas.

-¿Sabes quienes son?- preguntó Ino con suavidad.

-No es como si fuese un secreto- contestó la mujer alzando los hombros-. Conozco la identidad de una de ellas, las otras tres me son desconocidas pero reconozco sus clanes: un Hyuga, un Uchiha y un Shinzo…

-¿Por qué deberían estar muertos entonces?- replicó Sasuke.

-El único Uchiha en los registros eres tu, Sasuke- respondió la mujer-. Los Shinzo fueron exterminados durante el ataque del Kyubi; por ultimo, no hay registros de un Hyuga fuera de la aldea… Pregunte a Hiashi y asegura no tener idea…

Tsunade llegó a la entrada de su oficina y volteó a ver a los chicos con una sonrisa tranquila. Dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Son tiempos difíciles, Sasuke- dijo la mujer sonriendo-. Por favor, no se acerquen a ese grupo… Lo digo en serio; puede que sea una Uchiha, pero no significa que sea un miembro de tu clan como tal…

-¿Si no confías en ellos porque les permites estar aquí?- preguntó el chico molesto.

-Porque la necesito a ella… pronto se ira…

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Ino.

-Es la líder del templo de Kamagure, su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki…

-¡¿Uzumaki?!- exclamaron a la vez los chicos.

-La madre de Naruto…- dijo Tsunade antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a su oficina.

* * *

-Bien, repasemos- dijo Tenten sonriendo-. Un Uchiha, un Uzumaki, un Shinzo y un Hyuga llegan a la aldea de la hoja…

-Nadie los conoce- dijo Ino pensativa-. Pero entre ellos esta la supuestamente difunta madre de Naruto…

-Y Naruto no esta aquí- agregó Sasuke-. Aparentemente es la líder del templo, no tiene ningún sentido que este aquí, aunque tampoco tiene ningún sentido una ausencia de tantos años. Parece algo… incoherente.

-¿Qué podría alejar a una madre de su hijo durante trece años?- preguntó Ino en voz alta.

-Es mas interesante saber porque volvió…- replico Tenten.

-¿Deberíamos hablar directamente con ella?- sugirió la rubia.

-No sabemos donde se esta hospedando, pero tampoco es como si nos fuera a decir la verdad a unos completos desconocidos…

-¿Creen que Naruto este bien?- preguntó de pronto Ino.

Los chicos guardaron silencio y se voltearon a ver entre ellos. No estaban al tanto de las circunstancias que envolvían la misión de Naruto, pero sabían perfectamente que habían solicitado a dos equipos ninjas para la misma misión: el equipo Kakashi y el equipo Kurenai. Y eso sumado a la partida de Jiraiya y los ninjas "elites" de Konoha, que si bien nadie había confirmado que iban a la misma misión, eran sospechosamente coincidentes. No podían mas que suponer que los chicos estaban envueltos en algo mas grande de lo que la propia Hokage se atrevía a aceptar.

-Seria terriblemente irónico que Naruto no volviera de la misión- dijo con tristeza Tenten.

-No lo menciones- dijo Ino disgustada-. Lo ultimo que hice fue alejarme corriendo de él… No podría vivir con ello.

-Todos teníamos miedo del Kyubi- respondió Tenten con tranquilidad-. Algunos aun le temen a Naruto…

-Él me salvo…- exclamó Sasuke con la mirada baja-. No puedo permitir que muera…

-La muerte no pide permiso a nadie- replicó Tenten con amargura.

-Nos estamos poniendo muy tétricos, chicos- comentó Ino nerviosa-. Mejor dejemos pasar ese asunto y retomemos el tema…

-¿Por qué hay otro Uchiha?- preguntó Sasuke al aire- ¿De donde viene?

-Bueno, si viene con la madre de Naruto, es obvio de donde viene- rio Tenten con desdén-. Todos ellos vienen del templo Kamagure…

-¿Y exactamente que es ese templo?- pregunto Ino.

-Creo que toparemos de frente con la respuesta- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

A unos pocos metros de distancia, entre los arboles, la mujer que presumían era la madre de Naruto avanzaba tranquilamente; su dirección era obviamente hacia ellos, lo cual confundió un poco a Sasuke. Las chicas se pusieron de pie a su vez, mientras la mujer llegaba hasta ellos. Les dedicó una sonrisa maternal antes de ser la primera en hablar.

-Un placer conocerte, Sasuke Uchiha, ultimo heredero del clan Uchiha- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

-Al parecer no ultimo heredero- replico Sasuke con tono despectivo-. Kushina Uzumaki… me temo me encuentro en desventaja en ese aspecto.

-Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, líder del Templo Kamagure- explicó ella con tono amable-. Aunque ni de lejos la ultima de mi clan… Por ejemplo, mi hijo ya lo conocerán: Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Qué pruebas tienes de que eres la madre de Naruto?- replicó Ino molesta.

-¿Pruebas?- exclamó confundida Kushina-. Bueno, no es como si ocupara… pero todo aquel adulto que tenga más de quince años me recordara, algunos mejor que otros.

-Conocemos a Naruto- dijo Sasuke ignorando los últimos dos comentarios-. Somos sus amigos, pero estoy seguro que no vienes a hablar de eso…

-En efecto, joven Uchiha- dijo apenada Kushina-. Aunque estoy ansiosa de ver a mi hijo, debo esperar su vuelta a la aldea de la misión que se le ha asignado; después de todo, además de mi hijo es también un ninja…

-Un excelente ninja- agregó Sasuke sonriendo.

-Gracias- respondió sonriendo Kushina-. Y como te decía… He venido a verte a ti, porque es de ti de quien ocupo ayuda.

-¿Qué podría yo hacer por la legendaria líder de Kamagure?- preguntó con desconfianza Sasuke.

-Solicito su permiso para ingresar con mi escolta en la villa Uchiha…

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Hago llamado al pacto de honor que nos une…- dijo Kushina con serenidad-. A cambio, también tendrás tu retribución… todos ustedes…

-¡Insolente!- grito furioso Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!- Ino tomó en brazos al chico, deteniéndolo de lanzarse al ataque.

-Dejare que lo pienses, joven Uchiha- dijo Kushina retrocediendo unos pasos-. Por supuesto, sabes que es tu obligación…

Sasuke apretó sus dientes furiosos mientras Kushina se alejaba de ellos con tranquilidad. Ino y Tenten intercambiaron una mirada confundidas mientras esperaban una explicación del chico. Este las volteó a ver y simplemente agacho la cabeza.

-Aquí no…- fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltarse del abrazo de Ino. Las chicas lo siguieron en silencio.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke?- preguntó Ino confundida.

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas frente a una pequeña mesa de te; el chico pronto apareció por una puerta con las tazas de te y las dejo en la mesa, tomando asiento el mismo. Las chicas dieron un sorbo a su bebida antes de esperar la respuesta del chico.

-Es una historia larga… y privada- dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada.

-Lo siento…- dijo Ino apenada-. No quería ofenderte…

-¿A mi?- dijo con amargura Sasuke-. No, a mi clan… aunque ya soy el ultimo del clan, asi que técnicamente podríamos decir que es tan privada como yo lo decida…

-¿Del clan?- exclamó confundida Tenten.

-Veran…- Sasuke dio un suspiro antes de continuar-. No se por donde empezar…

-¿Por qué quiere ella tu permiso?- preguntó Ino-. Es un ninja elite… podría simplemente entrar mientras estabas afuera… o dormido.

-Eso no es posible- dijo riendo Sasuke-. Puede que ustedes no lo sepan, puesto que sus clanes no tienen villas, pero el nuestro, al igual que el clan Hyuga y los Shinzo alguna vez, tienen las villas por una razón.

-¿Cuál razón?- preguntó interesada Tenten,

-¿Conocen el sistema de defensa de la aldea?- preguntó a su vez Sasuke.

-¿Muchos ninjas parados en los cuatro puntos cardinales vigilando el bosque?- inquirió la chica de pelo castaño.

-En absoluto- negó Sasuke sonriendo-. Esa es la medida preventiva; cada aldea tiene su sistema de seguridad, solo burlado por quienes lo conocen. Aunque la entrada principal siempre carece de ese sistema de seguridad único. Por ejemplo la cascada solamente cuenta con una entrada, la cual esta oculta y custodiada; pero aldeas grandes como la arena o la hoja utilizan jutsus para protegerse.

-¿Jutsus?

-La hoja tiene una especie de cúpula alrededor de ella- explicó Sasuke-. Formada por treinta y cuatro sellos internos, cualquier intruso que entre será detectado y la alarma se esparcirá por la aldea de inmediato…

-Pero Itachi y Kisame…

-Como dije, solo quienes lo conocen pueden burlarlo- dijo Sasuke con serenidad-. La villa Hyuga cuenta con un sistema idéntico. Por otro lado, los Uchiha optamos por algo mas… agresivo…

-Agresivo- repitió Ino con una media sonrisa.

-Digamos que aquella persona que intente ingresar sin permiso a la villa Uchiha… podría no volver a caminar…

-Bien, eso explica el permiso- dijo Tenten sorprendida.

-¿Qué hay de eso del "pacto"?

-Eso es un poco mas largo…

* * *

-¿Entonces ya sabias de los Shinzo?- preguntó Tenten-. Yo nunca habia oído hablar de ellos…

-Se dice que tras la fundación de la aldea, había tres clanes que mostraron ser especialmente poderosos- dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad-. Los Hyuga, poseedores del Byakugan; los Uchiha, poseedores del Sharingan; y los Shinzo, poseedores del Ryokugan…

-¿Otro Dojutsu?- inquirió Ino.

-Si…

-¿Exactamente cuantos existe?- preguntó Tenten interesada.

-Ni idea… creo que las leyendas dicen que seis, pero no puedo asegurarlo…- dijo Sasuke haciendo memoria-. Esta el Rinnegan, el Shingan… no recuerdo el otro…

-Sabes mucho de eso…- comentó Tenten.

-Claro, es parte de mi propia historia- dijo Sasuke dando un sorbo a su te-. El clan Uchiha tiene su propia mitología al respecto…

-Impresionante- dijo Ino riendo-. Mi clan surgió meramente de la práctica…

-¿Qué hay del pacto?- inquirió Tenten.

Sasuke guardo silencio unos segundos antes de voltear a ver hacia fuera; después de ello miró a las chicas y dejo su taza de te sobre la mesa.

-Se podría decir, que de cierta forma, somos los sirvientes del clan Uzumaki…

* * *

-¿Sirvientes?

-La historia se remonta muchos años atrás, en la fundación de la aldea… Todo empezó como un asilo político…

-¿Asilo político?- repitió Ino confundida.

-Los Uzumaki eran los protectores y dirigentes del templo de Kamagure, y los Uchiha solían… mandar miembros allí- explicó Sasuke con serenidad, pero mirada perdida-. Un clan lleno de personas poderosas que debían entrenarse para no lastimar a los demás…

-¿Y porque ocupaban asilo político?- pregunto Tenten.

-Por desconfianza- respondió Sasuke-. El poder de los Uchiha es demasiado, en ocasiones miembros del clan nacen con un poder tan tremendo que es capaz de lastimar a si mismo y a quienes lo rodean. El templo de Kamagure siempre ha ayudado a estos miembros aun a costa de la vida de sus propios miembros, dirigidos por el clan Uzumaki. Pero no solo los Uchiha han frecuentado los servicios del templo…

-¿Mas clanes?- preguntó Ino.

-Si, entre ellos los propios Hyuga y los Shinzo- explicó Sasuke reflexivo-. Eso explica la presencia de esas dos chicas a cargo de Kushina Uzumaki…

-Lo cual significa que las tres deben ser tremendamente poderosas al haber sido mandadas al templo de Kamagure- dijo Ino reflexionando.

-Y Kushina debe ser mas fuerte que las tres juntas si es quien las entreno y las dirige- agregó Tenten sorprendida.

-Pero ella…- susurró Sasuke confundido-. No la recuerdo, no la recuerdo en absoluto. No existen mas Uchiha que los de la aldea de la hoja, y por su edad debería recordarla de antes de la masacre…

-Tal vez se fue desde muy chica…-inquirió Ino.

-No puede llevarme mas de cuatro años, para que no la recuerde debió haber sido mas poderosa que un adulto a los siete años… y eso es imposible…

-¿Por qué?

-Mi hermano, Itachi, es considerado el mayor genio del clan- dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos-. El desarrollo el Sharingan a los nueve años… nadie lo hizo antes que él…

* * *

-No solo del país del fuego, si no de todos lados recibían personas… El templo Kamagure a pesar de estar ubicado en algún lugar del país de fuego, es un lugar neutral; un castillo inexpugnable que ve por el bienestar de aquellos con un poder enorme, y no por el bien político de los países o el poder de las aldeas ninjas. Mas haya de todo eso, el templo de Kamagure es un refugio para todos los considerados "monstruos" por su enorme poder…

-Deben ser… invencibles- comentó Ino impresionada.

-Supongo…- dijo el Uchiha con naturalidad-. Y como es de suponer, como máxima autoridad del templo, los Uzumaki guardaban los mayores secretos de entrenamiento: no solo de los Uchiha, sino de cientos de clanes y miles de técnicas. Puede que la aldea de la hoja en general apoyara al templo, pero los Uzumaki tenían razón para desconfiar de ciertos clanes…

-¿Qué clanes?

-Los Hyuga, por ejemplo…- respondió Sasuke.

-¿Los Hyuga?- exclamó confundida Tenten.

-Hay una historia de odio que dividía a los Hyuga, los Uchiha y los Shinzo- comentó Sasuke- ¿Nunca te comento nada Neji?

-No…- respondió Tenten dolida.

-Sasuke- exclamó molesta Ino.

-Lo siento…- susurró Sasuke apenado-. No era esa mi intención…

-Esta bien- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Cuenta la leyenda, que el primero de los Uchiha fue el primogénito de la quinta generación de los Hyuga- continuo Sasuke mirando hacia las casas abandonadas que podían verse por la ventana-. Un hijo deshonrado y odiado por el más puro y sagrado de los actos que pudo haber hecho…

-¿Y cual seria ese?- preguntó con ironía Tenten.

-Amar a alguien fuera de su clan…- respondió el chico.

* * *

-¿Por qué invocar de nuevo ese asilo político?- pregunto Ino- ¿Qué quieren ocultar?

-No, es lo que ya esta oculto- replicó Sasuke con serenidad.

-¿Cómo?- dijo confundida Tenten.

-Dentro de estos muros, en algún lugar, existe algo llamado el "Santuario Uzumaki"… La verdad es que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de donde se encuentre, pero se de su existencia. Dentro deben de tener guardados cientos de manuscritos, que es por lo que seguramente vino Kushina…

-¿Por qué tener esas cosas aquí?

-El padre de Naruto debió ser de la aldea- respondió Sasuke con serenidad-. No recuerdo nada al respecto, pero esa debe ser la razón…

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Sasuke?- preguntó Tenten.

-En realidad, ya no preocupa mi honor de por medio- respondió Sasuke con ligereza-. Pero necesito saber la verdad detrás de esto…

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Y conmigo… si asi lo quieres- dijo Tenten, algo mas apenada.

-Gracias…- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

-Es una suerte que el ultimo de los Uchiha este por aquí…- dijo con un suspiro Kushina.

-¿No podríamos entrar sin él?- preguntó Kagami confundida.

-Si, pero seria terriblemente cansado y peligroso.

-Yo también soy un Uchiha- replicó Netsubi molesta-. Yo puedo permitirte pasar…

-Hace tiempo que ya no perteneces al clan, linda- dijo Kushina sonriendo.

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo, al parecer tomando una tentempié ligero; Kushina se acercó y sonriendo tomó uno de los bocadillos.

-Maestra… cuando su hijo vuelva- susurró Netsubi poniéndose de pie para encararla; de pronto, sus piernas temblaron y su voz se rompió. La vista de la fragilidad de la chica le rompió el corazón a Kushina- ¿Qué será de mi?

-He cuidado de ustedes con mucho cariño y dedicación, como si fueran mis hijos- exclamó Kushina mirando a todas las chicas.

Después, dio un paso al frente y abrazo con fuerza a la chica, acariciando su pelo; Netsubi permaneció en silencio, pero empezó a temblar aun mas.

-Pero sabes que tu, Netsubi… Tu mas que nadie…- Kushina acaricio el rostro de la chica-. Eres y siempre serás mi hija, realmente mi hija, aunque seamos de clanes distintos…

-¡Madre!- la chica abrazó con fuerza a Kushina, dejando salir unas pocas lagrimas.

Las demás chicas guardaron silencio pero sonrieron; pocos segundos después, Netsubi se separo de Kushina, visiblemente apenada y limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Bien, chicas, preparasen para los problemas- dijo Kushina sonriendo-. El santuario Uzumaki es solo el primer paso en nuestros planes…

-Si, maestra- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

-¿Pero que pasara con Sasuke?- preguntó Suki interesada.

-Bien, no creo que nos estorbe- replicó Kushina sonriendo-. Pero si el pequeño intentara hacerse el héroe… creo que la hoja perdería al último de los Uchiha.

-Que así sea- dijo la chica Uchiha sonriendo.

**Fin Capitulo 02**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Un nuevo capitulo de Dark Hero of Konoha, una pequeña explicación antes de entrar de lleno con lo que vendría siendo la historia entera de Sasuke y su asenso a ser el héroe de Konoha. Si bien es un capitulo "tranquilo" les prometo mas acciones en capítulos próximos.

Puede que algunos de mis lectores mas asiduos hayan reconocido ciertas "Copy paste" en este capitulo respecto a una historia alterna llamada "Aliados". Pues bien, es cierto; Aliados y Dark Hero of Konoha, o DK como me gusta abreviarlo, tienen fundamento en el MISMO universo, con distintos elementos. Solamente cambio las circunstancias, mas la mitología y orígenes son los mismos. En parte porque Aliados es una versión "alegre" de Forsaken Crew… Aun asi, recomiendo ampliamente leer con detenimiento ambas historias pues cada una se desarrolla de forma diferente y creo que las explicaciones no son cansadas en realidad.

Oficialmente retomando el proyecto después de mis vacaciones, disfruten del capitulo y nos vemos pronto! No dejen de comentar!


End file.
